Zeldapedia:FAQ
Below are frequently asked questions the Zeldapedia or wikis in general. We can't think of every question people will have so feel free to ask any questions on the forums. What is the site name? This wiki's name is Zeldapedia. The wiki was originally known simply as the "Zelda Wiki" but changed its name after a discussion found here. What is the goal of Zeldapedia? The ultimate goal of Zeldapedia is to become an invaluable source of Zelda related knowledge and information, not only so current fans can look up valuable facts, but also to help new readers discover and explore the world created for the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Isn't there another Zelda wiki? Yes there is. Zelda Wiki.org is also a wiki with information on the Legend of Zelda series, and is still active as of 2010. Before Zelda Wiki.org was another, older wiki called "Zelda Legends Wiki", but as of 2009 it has been marked as inactive and is no longer a viable resource for current information. What's the point of this wiki if another already exists? This wiki is also hosted on Wikia, a "wiki farm." For more information, see Why use Wikia?. What is a wiki? A wiki is a website that anyone can edit. Most wikis are open to the general public without the need to register any user account, like this wiki. For more information on wikis, check out Wikipedia's wiki article. Is this is a copy of Wikipedia? No it is not. Wikipedia has general information on The Legend of Zelda series. You can add virtually anything related to The Legend of Zelda series here; this cannot be done on Wikipedia. How do I edit? is a good place to start. If you still need help, post a message in the Help desk. What is Wikia? Wikia are wiki communities creating free content with the MediaWiki software. These are hosted for free by Wikia, Inc., the company which runs the project. Anyone is free to start a new Wikia in accordance with the creation policy and terms of use. Wikia was founded by Angela Beesley and Jimmy Wales, originally under the name "Wikicities", in October 2004. It celebrated its first birthday on November 2, 2005. Wikicities relaunched as "Wikia" in March 2006. What's a sysop? A sysop is an administrator. For more information, see Zeldapedia:Administrators. What's with the different coloured links? There are five different coloured links. *Blue links are internal links. They link to other pages on the wiki. *Purple links are visited links. If you've visited an internal link, then it will become purple, showing you've visited it before. *Red links are pages that have not been created. *Orange links are pages that you have visited and are not created. *Light blue links are external links. They link to sites outside the wiki. What do the numbers mean in the recent changes? You'll see some numbers in the after the time an edit was made. This number indicates how many characters were added or removed from the article. If the number is red, then characters were removed. If the number is green, then characters were added. For example, (diff)(hist) . . Zeldapedia:FAQ; 00:00 . . (+1,000) . . User (talk | contribs) would indicate 1,000 characters were added to this article by a user named User, whereas (diff)(hist) . . Zeldapedia:FAQ; 00:00 . . (-1,000) . . User (talk | contribs) would indicate 1,000 characters were removed from this article by a user named User. These coloured numbers help indicate if users are vandalizing articles or helping contribute to them. FAQ